


Surrender Your Heart.

by Myapoo112



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Mates, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myapoo112/pseuds/Myapoo112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek moved from Los Angeles to the small town of Beacon Hills two weeks ago and he had a feeling this school year was not about to be a good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Hey I'm Mya here's a sneaky peek of the story and this is un-beta'd so don' judge me but also tell me if you find any mistakes. Notes are at the end of the chapter so check it out.

* * *

He stared at the school already _**hating** _ it. Derek moved from Los Angeles to the small town of Beacon hills two weeks ago and he had a feeling that this year was not about to be a good one. He knows he's not gonna be the same lanky kid he was during sophomore year. He had started to work out during the summer. With that and his werewolf powers he was definitely putting on some muscle.

_"Derek, Derek! Get out of my car."_


	2. Chapter 2

He started at the school already _**hating**_ it. Derek moved from Los Angeles to the small town of Beacon hills two weeks ago and he had a feeling that this year was not about to be a good one. He knows he's not gonna be the same lanky kid he was during sophomore year. He had started to work out during the summer. With that and his werewolf powers he was definitely putting on some muscle.

_"Derek, Derek! Get out of my car."_

 

Laura his older sister told him. She was supposed to be at UCLA right now but she came here to help them get settled. His mom seems to have decided the LA pack are good with just the watchful eye of Laura. Well, if mom believes she could be a good Alpha so does he. She's starting to punch him now so he says goodbye to his sister and goes to the office for his schedule.

* * *

Stiles ran into first period Physics late on his _**first**_ day back to school. His baby wouldn't start so he had to find his old bike. And after spending several minutes blowing off the cobwebs from said bike, it turns out riding a bike is fucking tiring. He wishes he was a werewolf like Scott so he could've done that without breaking a sweat. Alas, he was still a mess walking into Physics.

 

_"Ahh, you must be Mister Stillinski. Right there next to Miss Reyes."_

_  
_He said pointing to Erica who started blushing profusely when he went to sit down.

_"Hi Erica."_

_"Hi Stiles."_

_  
_He took out some supplies and started to highlight his syllabus when Principal Argent came in with someone trailing behind him.

_"Hello class, this is Derek Hale. He just moved here from Los Angeles so everyone give him a Beacon Hills welcome."_

_"I've never seen him smile so much before it's creepy."_

_  
_Stiles whispered to Erica about the principal. Derek Hale was probably, no definitely, the hottest person Stiles has ever seen, with messy black hair, pale green eyes that are almost grey and the best muscles ever to grace an actual human being. He apparently also sits right in front of him, next to Scott. Wait, when did Scott get in here. ** _Fuck._**

* * *

**_  
_**Three things happened when Derek stepped into Physics. One: he smelled another werewolf in his class. Two: he smelled his mate in the class. Three: he smelled his mate on the aforementioned werewolf. ** _Fuck._** Derek was sent to sit down and well he found the other werewolf.

_"Hi, I'm Scott, nice to meet you."_

He said cheerfully, obviously trying to smell him. Amateur. No, Omega. Oh no. Kid's missing an Alpha well there's a talk he didn't want to have with his mom that he has to now. Omegas are dangerous and they can't be without a pack. Derek's surprised this boy is still sane, he's obviously not newly turned.

_"Derek."_

_  
_He grunted not looking in the other wolf's direction. He spent the entire class trying not to look around for his mate even though he could smell exactly where they were. After the bell rang Derek got up to see that his mate was in fact a tall boy, maybe an inch taller    than he is with a lanky figure and little moles and freckles dotting his face. _ **Cute.**  _But the most intriguing thing about him were his eyes. So pretty, his eyes, almost beta gold framed by long dark lashes to match his hair. _**Beautiful.**_ Coming out of his daze he put out his hand to shake the boy's, only to find the boy wasn't there anymore. In his place, a redhead girl and a very uninterested looking blonde boy.

_"Hi my name is Lydia Martin and this is my boyfriend Jackson. Say hi Jacks'."_

_  
_It was obvious that the girl elbowed the boy but Derek doesn't say anything. Honestly he just hopes it's another introduction so he can leave and maybe not have to interact socially with anyone until the day is over, and maybe not even then.

_"I'm Jackson."_

_"Derek."_

_"Do you play?"_

_  
_The redhead, Lydia, says, changing the subject abruptly. Her boyfriend looking much more uninterested.

_"What?"_

_"Lacrosse silly! Only the biggest sport in Beacon Hills."_

_  
_She says this like it's a big deal. Derek does not have time for small talk. He still needed to find his locker and the next class. Lydia must have sensed this because right in the middle of her rant on the merits of joining the Lacrosse team she stopped and said.

_"Here let me take you to your next class."_

_  
_Already dragging him and Jackson to room 204D (why is there a need for that many room 204's?).

_"Okay Derek we'll see you at lunch, cuz' you're totally sitting with us."_

_  
_Not a question. ** _Fuck._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I posted late but had a busy day with taking care of my cousins. They are super rowdy so snorry (that's not a word, before you ask). It's the middle of the night and this chapter is probably gonna suck but you knoow. Also I know Lydia Martin does not rant , however, Derek does not know this. Well, Enjoy!


End file.
